boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kids Central
Kids Central was Singapore's most-watched children's channel. Its programmes aim to bring fun television entertainment to children aged 4 to 12 years, as well as appeal to people's inner children. Kids Central airs both local and international kids programmes. Some of the international programmes were bought over from other channels, such as Disney Channel Asia. By providing kids programming for 9.5 hours every weekday, 6 hours every Saturday and 5 hours every Sunday, Kids Central received the highest commitment among all free-to-air children's channels in Singapore. It featured shows such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Barney & Friends. Canadian television *''15/Love'' *''6teen'' *''Arthur'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Being Ian'' *''The Big Comfy Couch'' *''big city greens'' *''Buckshot Show'' *''Cowboy Who?'' *''Degrassi High'' *''Degrassi Junior High'' *''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' *''Degrassi Talks'' *''Doodlebops'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Fred Penner's Place'' *''The Friendly Giant'' *''Instant Star'' *''Jane And The Dragon'' *''Kids Can Rock and Roll'' *''The Kids Of Degrassi Street'' *''Life With Derek'' *''let's go luna'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Mr. Dressup'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''Nanalan''' *''Polka Dot Door'' *''Prank Patrol'' *''Radio Free Roscoe'' *''Read All About It'' *''ReBoot'' *''Sesame Park'' *''Shirley Holmes'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''Spynet'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''Today's Special'' *''Under The Umbrella Tree'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''The X'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''Naturally, Sadie'' Chilean television *''31 Minutos'' *''El Mundo del Profesor Rossa'' *''Cachureos' French television *Bernard'' Irish television *''Bosco'' *''The Den'' *''Fortycoats & Co.'' *''Wanderly Wagon'' *''South Park (irish/Gaeilge)'' *''Class Act'' *''Aifric'' *''Stattuide'' *''Ice'' Jamaican Television *''Hello World Jamaica'' Japanese television *''Astro Boy'' *''BoBoBo-Bo-Bo-BoBo'' *''Digimon'' *''Doraemon'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' *''Medabots'' *''Minky Momo'' *''PaRappa Rappa'' *''PythagoraSwitch'' *''Pokémon'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (Mew Mew Power) *''Transformers'' United Kingdom television *''8:15 from Manchester'' *''24Seven'' *''50/50'' *''Ace of Wands'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Aquila'' *''Art Attack'' *''As the Bell Rings'' *''Bagpuss'' *''Bananaman'' *''The Basil Brush Show'' *''The Belfry Witches'' *''Bernard's Watch'' *''Bertha'' *''Big Kids'' *''Big Knights, The'' *''Billy Bean and His Funny Machine'' *''Bitsa'' *''Blue Peter'' *''Bod (series)'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bodger and Badger'' *''Boohbah'' *''Brilliant Creatures'' *''Brum'' *''Byker Grove'' *''Camberwick Green'' and sequels Trumpton and Chigley *''Captain Pugwash'' *''Captain Scarlet'' *''Century Falls'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Children's Ward'' *''Chock-A-Block'' *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' *''ChuckleVision'' *''Clangers'' *''Come Outside'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Crackerjack'' *''Creswell'' *''Dangermouse'' *''Dark Season'' *''The Demon Headmaster'' *''Dennis and Gnasher'' *''Do Not Adjust Your Set'' *''Eliminator'' *''The Family-Ness'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''Fingerbobs'' *''Finger Tips'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Flower Pot Men'' (Bill and Ben) *''Fun House'' *''The Flumps'' *''Get Your Own Back'' *''The Giblet Boys'' *''Girls In Love'' *''The Goodies'' *''Going Live!'' *''Graham's Gang'' *''Grange Hill'' *''Greenclaws'' *''Grim Tales'' *''Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids'' *''Hattytown'' *''Havakazoo'' *''Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw'' *''Henry's Cat'' *''Here Come the Double Deckers'' *''The Herbs'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''Home Farm Twins'' *''How 2'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Issi Noho'' *''Ivor the Engine'' *''Jackanory'' *''Jamie and the Magic Torch'' *''Jeopardy (BBC TV series)'' *''Jimbo and the Jet Set'' *''Jonny Briggs'' *''Jungle Run'' *''King Rollo'' *''Knightmare'' *''Live & Kicking'' *''Little Robots'' *''Ludwig'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Magpie'' *''Maid Marian and her Merry Men'' (comedy) *''Maisy Mouse'' *''Mary Mungo & Midge'' *''Metal Mickey'' *''Mike and Angelo'' *''Mr. Benn'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''Muffin the Mule'' *''Multi-Coloured Swap Shop'' *''My Parents Are Aliens'' *''Newsround'' *''Noddy'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''The Perishers'' *''The Phoenix and the Carpet'' *''Pigeon Street'' *''Pingu'' *''Playaway'' *''Playdays'' *''Play School'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Press Gang'' *''The Queen's Nose'' *''Rainbow'' *''Record Breakers'' *''Rentaghost'' *''Roobarb'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''The Rottentrolls'' *''The Saturday Show'' *''See It Saw It'' *''Shoebox Zoo'' *''Sir Gadabout'' *''SMart'' *''CD:UK'' *''The Sooty Show'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''The Story of Tracy Beaker'' *''Stupid!'' *''Supergran'' *''SuperTed'' *''T-Bag'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Terrahawks'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''Timeslip'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''The Tomorrow People'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' *''Tiswas'' *''Titch and Quackers'' *''The Trap Door'' *''TUGS'' *''Wacaday'' *''Why Don't You?'' *''Wide Awake Club'' *''The Wild House'' *''Wizadora'' *''The Wombles'' *''Woof!'' *''Worzel Gummidge'' *''The Worst Witch'' *''You Should Be So Lucky'' *''ZZZap!'' US television *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Pete and Pete'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Aladdin'' *''A Little Curious'' *''ALF: The Animated Series'' *''All Fit with Slim Goodbody'' *''All Grown Up'' *''All That'' *''Alvin and The Chipmunks'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Ally McBeal'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animorphs'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Ark II'' *''Arthur'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Batman'' (several versions) *''Beany and Cecil'' *''Beast Wars'' *''Between the Lions'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Big Wolf on Campus'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Bionic Six'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bravestarr'' *''Bugs Bunny'' (several versions) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz On Maggie'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''Camp Nightmare'' *''Captain Kangaroo'' *''Captain Planet'' *''Captain Tugg'' *''Captain Video'' *''The Care Bears'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''CatDog'' *''Champion the Wonder Horse'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Chowder'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Color Me A Rainbow'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crusader Rabbit'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Dance Revolution'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darcy's Wild Life'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dastardly and Muttley'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dinosaucers'' *''Disney Sing Along Songs'' *''Disney Channel shows, including'' **''American Dragon: Jake Long'' **''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' **''Cory in the House'' **''Dave the Barbarian'' **''Even Stevens'' **''Hannah Montana'' **''Kim Possible'' **''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' **''Lizzie McGuire'' **''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' **''Phil of the Future'' **''The Replacements'' **''Shorty McShorts' Shorts '' **''That's So Raven'' *''Davey and Goliath'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Dora The Explorer'' *''Doug'' *''Double Dare'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Dr Wonder's Workshop'' *''DuckTales'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''Dynamo Duck'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''The Electric Company'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Endurance'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Friends'' *''Full House'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing'' *''Ghostbusters'' and The Real Ghostbusters *''Ghostwriter'' *''Go Baby'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''Goof Troop'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Groovie Goolies'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Haversham Hall'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''Heroes'' *''Here Come the Double Deckers'' *''Hey Arnold'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''Hi-5 (US spin-off)'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''Hot Fudge'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Howdy Doody'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''The Inside Story'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jason of Star Command'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jojo's Circus'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Just For Kicks'' *''Kenny The Shark'' *''Kenan and Kel'' *''Kids Incorporated'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kukla, Fran and Ollie'' *''LazyTown'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''The Letter People'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Little Lulu Show'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Prince'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Madeline'' *''The Magic Cottage'' *''The Magical Music Box'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''M.A.S.K.'' (Mobile Armored Strike Kommand) *''The Mask'' *''Maya and Miguel'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mickey Mouse'' (several versions) *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood'' *''Mousercise'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''Mr. Men Show'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Gym Partner's A Monkey'' *''Mystery Hunters'' *''Naruto'' *''The Nightmare Room'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (two versions) *''The New Zoo Revue'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nicktoons TV'' *''Pee-wee's Playhouse'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinwheel'' *''Peanuts'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Play With Me Sesame'' *''Popeye'' *''Postcards from Buster'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Proud Family'' *''Puff the Magic Dragon'' *''The Puzzle Place'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Reading Rainbow'' *''Recess'' *''Ren & Stimpy'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Romeo'' *''Romper Room'' *''Roundhouse'' *''Rugrats'' *''Sabrina, the Animated Series'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''The Save-Ums'' *''Scrubs'' *''Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Sesame Street'' *''School House Rock'' *''Scooby Doo'' (several versions) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''Shanna's Show'' *''She-Ra'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *Sid and Marty Krofft shows, including **''Bugaloos'' **''H.R. Pufnstuf'' **''Land of the Lost'' **''Lidsville'' **''Electra Woman and Dyna Girl'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''The Sopranos'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Space Academy'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Space Sentinels'' *''Spider-Man'' (several versions) *''Sponk'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Square One'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''Stargate Atlantis'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Street Sharks'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *''Superfriends'' *''Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad'' *''Superman'' (several versions) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' *''Super Why!'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (several versions) *''The Dooley and Pals Show'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' (several versions) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Thundercats'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Tick'' *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' *''The Transformers'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Two of a Kind'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Voltron'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Wish Kid'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Word World'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''X-Men'' and X-Men: Evolution *''Yo Gabba Gabba'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zoboomafoo'' *''ZOOM'' *''Zoobilee Zoo'' *''Zoey 101'' Category:Channels Category:Channels in Singapore Category:OK KO! Category:MediaCorp Category:Defunct channels